


"BACK TO"

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 战后，一切都大不一样了。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister





	"BACK TO"

他在想他曾经交过些什么朋友，那些深远的长久的，你一生中不断持续联系的挚友，一同分享过人生中最美妙的那些时光；得出的结果居然是都没有。三十岁前他想的是，有那么一个庞大的阴郁吓人的家族，他们才交不到朋友，从没把矛头指到瑟曦身上。宴席上玛格丽曾说－－她如今是一个成功的作家，善于抓住恐慌时代阴晴不定的心情－－说如果缪斯降临到你身边，你就该迅速抓住它，趁她还在你的林间空地栖息（她这么称呼自己的脑海和内心世界，不管让身边的人觉得听起来有多么滑稽可笑），把每一分秒每一刻描绘下来，不然就再也没那个机会了。“你就得等”她如是说；她说R.C.＊在等待过程中几乎喝酒到死。这就是为什么你是一个精明精致的女人，他想，体验感的流派，提倡速写和当下，永远学不会细水长流地去爱，也体会不了东西流逝以后缓慢的钝痛。所有要表达的东西，你写完后就戛然而止。詹姆这么以为，这也难怪，因为他的缪斯从来就抓不住啊。

-

他在夏末秋初回了一趟家，那里如今和从前也没什么两样。太阳还是白灼的样子，毫无温和柔缓的表示。还是有一些红砖屋被烤得灼热，有些路上长着一些破碎的野玫瑰，看起来蔫了吧唧的，脏兮兮的尘土爆裂飞起，并不显得有多美。他感到大失所望，在他的童年记忆中这块地方阴凉舒服，令人愉悦，瑟曦和他曾经都喜欢这里，他们曾在此处追逐欢笑。他不知道是瑟曦还是玫瑰让此地蓬荜生辉。他敲门借了一杯水，那个人家的小女孩有一头火一样的蓬松红发和闪亮的绿眼。她急匆匆跑进跑出递上玻璃杯，对他领口上别着的的兰尼斯特家徽非常好奇，小心又羞涩地抬头看着。

“喜欢吗？”詹姆脾气很好地说。他不是很喜欢小孩子，但是这个女孩很安静也很懂礼貌。他把家徽取下来放进杯子里递回去。它发出叮当的清脆声音。“送你了。”

“哇－－噻－－”女孩子很夸张地小声惊呼，“它好漂亮哦。”

“纯金的，很浮夸。”

“浮夸？那是什么意思？”

“没什么，谢谢你。”

“我也谢谢你。”小女孩一本正经地鞠躬说。她小声拼读着徽章下方的小字。兰，尼，斯，特。“这是你打仗缴获的战利品吗？”

“呃，不是的。”詹姆有些尴尬，他没有想到连这么小的孩子也深受影响，“我正好和那个家族有点关系。现在我得走了。”

“等一等，等一等。”身后门楣的阴影下，传来一个急匆匆的呼唤。詹姆转头看去，只见一个红发女人提着裙子拉着小女孩跑出来，她拥有一双倦怠的浅绿色眼睛，恰似那个女孩成长到三十岁的样子，这种对比就像时间上的冲击，让詹姆一瞬间感到恍惚疑惑。只是这个女人脸颊瘦削，面容憔悴，让人看了很唏嘘。

“杰西卡，快说对不起。”女人拍了拍小女孩的手，万分抱歉地对詹姆说：“实在是太对不起了，我们冒犯到了您。这个家徽我们不能收，请您拿回去吧，并原谅我女儿的无礼。”

“这是他送给我的。”小女孩低声说。她没有尖叫着大吵大闹，而是噙着眼泪，把徽章递回去，低声说：“对不起。”

“那实在没什么关系，”詹姆说，“你们拿着吧，现在它已经不会带来麻烦了。更何况你们在西境的土地上。”

“它太贵重了，”女孩的母亲说，“而且它对你是有很深意义的不是吗？”

“比起这个，我更想问你们几个问题。”詹姆已经没什么心情继续闲逛了。他更加确信小孩子就是麻烦一个。“你们一直住在这里吗？”

“从战前就是的。现在只剩我和她了。”女人说：“其他人要不然病死要不然就是搬走了。或者就是……”

“好吧。”詹姆已经不想再听下去了。“你还记不记得十几年前的样子？就是你们叫做黄金时代的？你还记不记得曾经可能有什么大人物莅临过这里吗？你知道瑟曦·兰尼斯特吗？”

“我从没听说过什么黄金时代，”女人把小杰西卡往身旁拽，慌乱地拼命把头发别向耳后，“无论是以前还是之后，我都不知道有什么大人物。你说的我一个都认不得。但是我听说过兰尼斯特家族，一个很庞大的家族，战事核心圈……”她脸上带着歉疚和羞涩：“我的见识太少了，我都没怎么出过门，那段时间又太乱……我大概不能够帮上你什么忙……”

詹姆真想放声大笑。他多想把瑟曦带到这里，对她说：看看你追逐的东西，你曾经多么渴望街头巷尾传唱你名。在他面前，她脸色闪闪发光，容光焕发。她说我的名字会被他们写成歌谣与诗，在我命名日那天他们为我献上鲜花；为我，为我们。为我们永恒的财富、美丽与力量。现在如何？如今的我在这里把家徽随便地送出去，然后呢？该说这是我们的命运吗？到头来什么也没剩下？

“足够了，”詹姆带着参差的报复的快感，不无满足地说，“你已经帮了大忙。”

-

可是如果他真的恨瑟曦，他就不会回来，也不会在早上就开始吃止痛片，深夜借助安眠药。对她的爱太深了，就像植物的根，这种东西你是没办法拔除的。树死在土地上，干硬并且不再分生的根尖依然死死地把你抓住。林中空地上，你没抓住缪斯反而被她下了咒诅：永世不得走出！毕生在此追逐！你永远无法打败一个死人。也无法止住细水长流的思念。他不需要来到特定的地点来检验就知道自己被困住了，像拼命抓玻璃壁的猫。在他的梦境中，她依然忧伤，甜美而明媚；她尖锐，冷漠近乎神明。她充斥着他百分之八十的梦境，深知他无法打败她。

我随时准备着被任何东西，在任何时候杀死。他说。然后发现自己醒了，口干舌燥，床头放着药和水。

-

“他们在重建。”吉娜说。他们一起走过水湾边上，权当散心。“所有的东西都要重建。”

“嗯哼。”詹姆回答。

“我不想拐弯抹角地说话，也不想和你玩什么文字游戏了。”吉娜一如既往地直白：“你怎么样？我听说你最近状态还是很差。”

“谢谢您关心。”

“你是不是在战场上被震傻了？”吉娜激动，尖锐地说，“输赢是你一个人可以改变的吗？我们还保留着实力，没有全军覆没，也作出了妥协的也不止我们一个不是吗？我真的很讨厌看到你这样。”

“有些事情倒是可以改变的。”

“然而有些事情你无法改变，你没权利这么自责。我知道你很后悔没有救她，我也知道你觉得你有错，可是你这样让大家都很受打击。”

他没有说话。

“你还记得你小时候我们下国际象棋？你不可能每局都赢，丢掉了皇后，也依然有挽回的余地。大家都很难过，但现在是重建时期。别傻了，成熟点。”吉娜说：“别被他们抛下，别活在过去了。”

他的耳边充斥着海浪的呼吸，明白自己浮在苦痛上方，被迫看向自己输掉的最重要的一局。你听到了吗，瑟曦。最常见的说辞：生活总要继续。不管你是谁，你总会在某一天悄没声儿地就离开了。死于非命，很快就被淹没了。

他说：等我死去，恐怕就再没人缅怀她了。

-

这就是为什么，詹姆·兰尼斯特回到西境，拼命渴望回到过去，在往昔的基础上追寻她可能的记忆与奇迹，并从她的阴影中走出来，从无法给她援助之手的遗憾与自责里走出来。事到如今，他已经发现这么做毫无必要。因为他已经无法入眠，在空旷孤寂而干燥的早秋夜晚里，情感如同疯长的杂草，他被迫绝望且无力地疯狂思念瑟曦。

**Author's Note:**

> *雷蒙德·卡佛


End file.
